One Night
by macabrecrow
Summary: Beast Boy is having trouble sleeping and is falling in love with Raven. Does she feel the same way. BBxR. Rated R for Lemon. Please R


One Night- The Fanfiction

Ages:

Starfire 16

Robin 15

Cyborg 16

Raven 15

Beast Boy 15

It was about two o'clock in the morning at Titans Tower and was slightly raining outside.

Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire were asleep. Robin was out for the night doing some

reconnaissance on the City and Beast Boy was trying to sleep, but couldn't He was thinking

about Raven he couldn't get her out of his mind. He tossed at turned in his bed wondering why

but couldn't find an answer. He got out of his bed and went to his door opened it slightly and

looked around to see if any one was around and continued down the hall to Raven's room, he

opened the door a little and peered into her room examining all of her ghastly and gothic

décor finally landed his eyes on Raven's bed were she was soundly sleeping. He admired her

from that spot in her door way and hesitantly made his way into her room and halted at the

side of her bed. He knelt down so that is head was at the same height as hers. For 13 minutes he

sat there wondering to himself how some one could be so beautiful he ran his fingers

through her hair very slowly as to not wake her up, she began to stir slightly under her covers

which made Beast Boy retreat slightly in fear of being caught in her room while she slept.

Holding his ground from that spot he began to realize the severity of the consequences if he

was caught in her room, but his thoughts were soon interrupted as he heard the main

chamber doors open. He hurriedly withdrew from Raven's room and not a moment to soon

seeing Robin turn the corner. Beast Boy instantly got Robin's attention "What are you doing up"

Robin asked in a hushed voice as not to wake the others especially Raven, her room being

right next to them. "Nothing...just couldn't sleep" answered Beast boy his heart still racing

from the shock of almost getting caught "I'm just getting myself some water" he said

pointing in the direction of the kitchen. "Alright, but try to get some sleep" Robin said as he

wiped some of the beads of rain water from his forehead. Robin headed to his room and Beast

Boy sighed in relief touching the words on Ravens door and headed to the kitchen and got the

water he had lied about.

The next morning was pretty much a slow day with no emergencies Cyborg and Robin were

playing video games, Raven was reading her book and star was preparing lunch for her

friends. Beast Boy was last to wake up at around noon time. "Good Morning friend Beast boy"

Starfire said stirring a tan/gray mixture. "Would you like lunch?" "Uh...no thanks Star." Beast Boy

replied sordidly eyeing the bowl of goop Starfire was preparing. "I'm not very hungry." "Yo Beast

Boy was sup" Called Cyborg still unremittingly playing the game. "Hey CY" Beast Boy responded.

"Get any sleep last night?" Robin asked "Not much" Said Beast Boy sleepily turning his head to

Raven, who had paid him no mind and was still tentatively reading her book, his stomach

sank suddenly recalling what he had done last night. "Hey Rae" Beast boy called awkwardly, still

trying to settle his stomach. Raven looking up from her book for a moment and looking

back down said hello back in her usually monotone voice. Beast Boy was about to say

something else but was interrupted "Lunch is now served everyone" called Star from the

kitchen. Cyborg and Robin immediately paused their game and hopped over the couch to the

kitchen. Raven however kept on reading her book. "Uh...Rae...Star said lunch is ready" "I'm not

hungry right now I'll eat later" said Raven who still had not stopped reading her book. BB stared

at her affectionately for a minute just admiring her beauty once again. He took advantage of

the fact that they were alone and leaped onto the couch were Raven was sitting in the form

of a small cat and lay down next to her purring. Raven began stroking his back

subconsciously not realizing what she was doing due to the fact that she was too into her book.

Beast Boy enjoyed the pets he was receiving and embraced the warmth of her thigh which he

was half laying on. Soon Beast Boy crawled onto her lap still purring, now rubbing up against

her stomach affectionately. Just then Starfire came into the room calling for Raven to

have her lunch startling Beast Boy off of Raven's lap. Starfire looked inquisitively at Beast Boy

who had now changed back into his human form. Raven had shut her book and floated into

the kitchen and past Star who smirked at Beast Boy innocently. As the day progressed Beast Boy

had stayed away from Raven and hung out with the guys until night fall.

Once again Beast Boy could not sleep. He tried to avoid going into Ravens room again but

couldn't fight his urge to see her again He quietly made his way to all the other Titans rooms

to make sure that they were all still asleep, and finalized at Ravens door he slowly opened it

just enough for him to slither in as a snake to the foot of her bed leaving the door open a

crack he then transformed back into a human an knelt down again by her bed side but

before he was even there he heard a sound come from down the hall. He listened at

attention for another sound but heard nothing and turned back around toward Raven. "Beast

Boy" said a voice from Raven's door's direction. Beast Boy died a little inside upon hearing these

words. He made a sharp turn around to see Starfire lurking in the doors crease. "What are you

doing in friend Raven's room whilst she is asleep?" "Uh...."Beast Boy stalled as he inched away

from Raven and out her door shutting it behind him "Nothing...I wasn't doing anything"

"Something is troubling you?" "Please friend Beast Boy tell me why you are not sleeping at this

time of night" Beast Boy was trying to calm down but was too worried of what would happen

if Star told about what he was doing "Star please don't tell anyone about this" he pleaded

"Do you love her?" The Tameranian girl asked. Beast Boy hesitated for a moment as he thought

about the question Beast Boy knew he did and Starfire did too apparently "Yes...Star I do but you

can't tell Raven or the others. Please" "Very well friend Beast Boy you may tell her" Beast Boy

was shocked at her answer "I cant tell her Star I know that she doesn't like me let alone

love me" "You are sure of this" Starfire said innocently back at the changeling who had

calmed down a little and was now talking at a more steady pace. Beast Boy was now

looking at the ground reflecting on what Star had said to him "Good Night friend Beast Boy" said

star putting her hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "Night Star" he replied

The next day was an awkward one between Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy. Beast Boy kept

trying to avoid Raven and Star kept trying to get them together. She eventually succeeded in

getting them alone and beast boy to work up the courage. "Uh...Rae" BB said nervously "Yeah

what is it Beast Boy" replied the empath grimly. "I was just wondering..." he paused "if you'd like

to go to the movies or something with me tonight" Raven, now at full attention shut her

book and asked "What like a date" "...Yeah sort of" There was a long pause between the two of

them and Beast boy felt as though he was going to be cast off but then Raven finally spoke up

"Yes all right, what time" Beast Boy swelled with joy upon hearing these words, as did Starfire

who had been listening in, "8:00" BB said enthusiastically "Is that okay" "Yes that's fine" raven

said as the smiled slightly at him something that she rarely did. 8 o'clock came and beast boy

met Raven down in the main entrance. She was not wearing her usual black leotard but

some tight jeans a long sleeve black t-shirt and had on dark claret lipstick. Beast Boy was in

his usual garb but was wearing a green jacket over it. They both walked to the Movie Theater

rather than fly because they wanted to talk. "Beast Boy" Raven began "why did you ask me out

today... I always thought that you hated me" "I never hated you...I...I've always liked you I just

never realized until recently I guess" Beast Boy said unsure if this was a good answer or not.

But since Raven smiled back at him he assumed that it was. Once in the movie theater

they both sat down sharing a tub of popcorn and a soda although Raven did not eat much. They

both sat in silence as they watched the movie occasionally exchanging glances toward each

other smiling and smirking. Raven would constantly hear BB making joking remarks

about the movie, but she for once didn't find them bothersome, she actually found them

humorous in a way. She thought to herself could she actually like Beast Boy, no he was just a

friend and this was just a "friend" date, but even she did not believe herself. At which point

she looked over at Beast Boy she put her hand on his making him turn his head toward her she

leaned in towards him, as did he and they locked lips in a long and passionate kiss. They both

felt a rush of life flow through them as if they had been born again. She finally broke the kiss

to catch her breath. She then kissed him again this time opening her mouth to allow his

tongue entry. Beast Boy examined every detail of Ravens mouth as did Raven to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy ran his hands through Raven's hair with the same care as he did the first night he

snuck into her room. "I love you" said Beast Boy adoringly as he gazed into the empath's lilac

eyes. "I love you too" responded Raven as she too was staring into BB's eyes. They left the

Theater around ten o'clock and walked around the city for about two hours arriving at Titans

Tower finding that every one was asleep. They smiled at each other mischievously. Raven

grabbed Beast Boys hand tenderly and slowly levitated them both down the hall to her room

which beast Boy knew all to well. Opening the door with her powers and transporting beast

boy to her bed laying him down and shutting the door behind her. She crawled into her bed with

Beast Boy and took off the green jacket he had been wearing, as he kissed her on the neck and

down to her collar bone. Beast boy marveled at the warmth coming from Ravens body that

he vaguely felt the previous day as the cat. Raven proceeded to take of her black T-shirt

revealing a black semi-see through bra. Beast boy grabbed her sides lovingly and pulled her

close for a passionate kiss as he caressed her sides and shoulders and finding his way to the

strap of her bra he unfastened it. She helped to take it off revealing her medium-sized breasts

which beast boy fondles with care kissing them gently shifting his hands to her backside

grabbing them through her jeans which he proceeded to take off as she worked out of them

herself sliding her boots off with them revealing her smooth ivory legs which Beast boy

began caressing as well. Raven now began taking beast Boy's shirt off exposing his rugged

chest. Raven began bathing Beast Boy with small kisses down his chest to his pants which

were now being slid of along with his underpants, completely exposing him. As Raven

stared at his fully erect member she became even more aroused sliding out of her panties

herself and inching her way on top of Beast Boy slipping his hard shaft in between the lips of

her vagina sending sensation throughout their bodies, both of them moaning in ecstasy. Beast

Boy thought to himself about how beautiful and perfect her body was. She was so warm too;

this feeling was sensational, almost too good to be true. Raves breasts bobbed up and down as

she herself bounced up and down on top of Beast boy, his hands on her hips. They both moaned

louder and louder as they came closer to climax. They both came at the same time, shouting

each others name as they did. Raven rolled off of Beast Boy and buried her face in his chest as

Beast Boy draped his arm around her back, savoring the embrace. Her hair smelled of lavender

and chamomile. She was a goddess in his eyes and that was all that mattered to him. His

dream had just come true for him; He had just made love with the girl he had admired for

years. Raven looked up at him adoringly fluttering kisses on his neck and shoulders. She truly

loved him. She fell asleep in his arms and for the first time in two days Beast Boy got a full

nights sleep.


End file.
